


A Birthday to Remember

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rei's birthday and Nagisa's got a little something planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I heard that it was Rei's birthday on the 14th and I thought that I'd write something up real quick. 
> 
> It's been a while since I've written Rei, so he might be a bit OOC.
> 
> Pairing: ReiGisa
> 
> Warning: Slight angst, slight OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Free!

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan, come here!" Nagisa called from the kitchen.

Lifting his attention from his physics book for a moment, Rei looked in the direction of the kitchen in slight surprise. It had probably been about...three hours since the other had banned him from the kitchen and basically commandeered it for his use. And for those past few hours, all that he knew was that Nagisa was baking something. He could smell it all the way from across the house and it made him slightly curious. He knew that it was something for his birthday, since it was today and the blond conveniently brought over a bag of flour, sugar, icing, and presents before heading to the kitchen.

Nagisa wasn't very good at keeping surprises.

Closing his book shut, Rei walked into the kitchen to see what Nagisa had made for him. However, before he could even make his way fully inside, his feet slipped in what felt like flour. Flailing wildly, Rei clutched at the door frame in shock. He glanced down at the floor and nearly passed out at the mess all over the floor. Eyes following the mess, he was shocked to see not just the floor, but the counters and wall as well, were covered with flour, sugar, and some other substances that he couldn't being to name.

For a moment, irritation ran high in Rei's blood. His parents were away for the day, but would be coming back that evening. He and Nagisa had been trusted with the entire house and expected to keep everything in order. He knew how Nagisa tended to be when it came to cleaning, so everything would be left up to him. Rei would have to clean up everything and wipe down all the surfaces several times just to make sure that nothing was left behind. Rei gritted his teeth and moved to scold Nagisa for making such a large mess when he stilled.

Standing in the center of the kitchen was Nagisa, clutching a large lopsided cake covered completely with lemon icing, all while having a large grin on his face. His hair and cheeks were sprinkled with flour and sugar, with a bit of icing on his chin. And as Rei looked down at his outfit, he noticed that despite the apron, Nagisa still seemed to find a way to ruin his shirt and pants.

At once, the irritation inside of him left and was replaced by a feeling of absolute adoration for the boy in front of him. Giving Nagisa a smile of his own, Rei made his way over towards the blond, making sure not to slip onto the floor. It took him a while, since the entire floor seemed to be covered. But he eventually made it to Nagisa and grabbed onto the dish holding his cake. Looking at the cake for a moment, Rei's heart blossomed with warmth. He noticed that there were seventeen candles in the cake, arranged in a way that spelled his name.

It was so ridiculous and sweet that it brought tears to Rei's eyes immediately.

"N-Nagisa-kun...," Rei trailed off, sniffing softly as he tried to wipe away his tears.

"Happy birthday, Rei-chan~" Nagisa said before he helped Rei place the cake on the table. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a lighter before lighting all the candles. It only took him a few seconds to light each one before he pocketed the lighter and turned back towards Rei.

"Now you've got to make your wish and blow out the candles," Nagisa said with a big grin.

"...Where did you get that lighter from, Nagisa?" Rei asked with a raised eyebrow, changing the subject for a moment.

However, Nagisa didn't address his change of subject at all. Instead, he just waved away his boyfriend's concern and leaned over to kiss Rei on his cheek, accidentally getting flour all over the navy-haired male's face. "Don't worry about it. Just worry about your cake and getting your wish~" Nagisa teased before seating himself at the table, staring at Rei in the meantime.

Not quite sure what to say or do, Rei just continued to stare at Nagisa for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should be suspicious, concerned, or both. He knew Nagisa often got up to no good, and that it often came to hit all of them in the face later on. But as much as he wanted to press the blond on the issue, the aroma coming from the cake kept drawing his attention.

...He would admit that it smelt pretty good.

Drawing in a deep breath, Rei leaned over, shut his eyes, and blew out the candles. His wish instantly popped into his head and he gave a mental smile. He wished that the rest of their friends were there with them to share the moment. However, he knew that that wasn't possible. Haruka and Makoto lived all the way across town and Rin was even farther away at Samezuka. It would be a hassle for any of them to come down to his house so late. However, that didn't stop him from wishing it could happen regardless.

All of a sudden, loud popping noises and cheers sounded around him and Rei jumped, snapping his eyes open and clutching at his heart in shock. Looking around the kitchen, his eyes widened as he noticed Haruka, Makoto, and Rin standing around holding noise makers and wearing birthday hats. They were all smiling at him and baring presents of their own.

Mouth hanging open, the navy-haired boy wasn't quite sure what to say, yet again. His heart was still pounding in his chest and some adrenaline was running through his veins. Taking in several breaths, Rei looked at all the guys in his kitchen before he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "...How did you all get in here?" he asked incredulously.

Blushing slightly, Makoto rubbed the back of his head and looked over at Nagisa. "Well, Nagisa kind of hid us here in your kitchen to surprise you on your birthday. He wanted to give you a party and pretty much begged us to come along. I hope that's not too much of a problem..."

Eyes flickering all over the place, Rei didn't say anything for a few moments. He honestly hadn't been expecting such a party from Nagisa or the others. When all of his friends had given him their blessings at school, he had honestly thought that was it... The entire situation was really starting to affect Rei. Smiling and sniffing loudly, he bringing an arm up to his face to hid the tears that were threatening to fall once again. "T-Thank you guys so much...! This means so much to me..."

Hearing cooing come from Nagisa, Rei wiggled in his boyfriend's grip as the blond drew him into his arms. Mouth quivering, Rei bit his bottom lip and moved his arms so that they wrapped around Nagisa. He burrowed his face in his boyfriend's neck, sniffing yet again. A few seconds later, the other guys came and joined in on the hug as well, which only made it harder for Rei to keep his tears contained. Their hands rubbed his back comfortingly and they offered words of encouragement and happiness.

"Happy birthday, Rei-chan~" Nagisa said softly, pressing a kiss to Rei's head.


End file.
